


Donated Love

by Carolene



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Army, M/M, bts - Freeform, kpop, vmin - Freeform, yoonkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolene/pseuds/Carolene
Summary: Taehyung didn’t know what to do when his bestfriend, Jiwon, was declared brain dead. Until a week later he meets Park Jimin, the man who now has Jiwons heart. Not only did Taehyung feel the empty hole in his heart disappear, he finds his soul mate.(This was also posted on twitter under my username @/ TaehyungAllDay and on my Wattpad under @/ TaehyungsTruth





	1. Chapter 1

I’ve never felt so guilty until now. 

6 months earlier. (01/22/18)

 

“Sir, I’m sorry to report but your friend has been declared brain dead. As we have not been able to contact family...” The words kept going on. Taehyung stood there, shocked as the hospital resident told him of the news. His best friend, Jiwon, is now dead. Officially no, just brain dead. But Tae could still not keep him alive right? Although he will never be able to think, move, anything with out the brain functioning, he’s still alive. Right? But he’s not. Because without the brain the organs can’t function. It’s a machine keeping him alive. A machine in which will be his cause of death.  
“Sir? Did you hear me?” Although Taehyung mind was somewhere else, he knew what they were asking. He knew what the best response was. As much as the words had hurt him, the sound left his lips,”You can have his organs. Although he did not live, many others will live because of his donation.” The doctors nodded, guiding Taehyung to see Jiwon one last time before they pulled the plug. 

As Taehyung watched the doctor disconnect the machine keeping Jiwon alive, he said a silent prayer as tears came down his face. Never did Taehyung think he would have to be in this situation. But as Taehyung sat beside the bed to wait for Jiwons temperature to drop and the blood blush to fade away, he held his hand as he cried.

“Goodbye my dear friend. For I will always love and remember you.”


	2. The Call

Taehyungs POV 

A week later 

It’s been a week. A week since the doctors declared my best friend of 13 years brain dead. Its something I never thought would happen. Just a week ago we were driving back from a trip. One moment we’re outside a fast food restaurant and the next we’re both in the ambulance. They say it was internal bleeding in the brain from the impact of a vehicle hitting us. Complications of course happened in the surgery. The brain had swollen and he was then declared brain dead. I was the lucky one. I only had a broken arm. But it should’ve been me that was laying on some table in the morgue, waiting for my parents to come and get me with the funeral home and make preparations. But it’s not. It’s Jiwon. But now, I’m sitting at a caffe, drinking vanilla chai tea, as a phone call interrupts my peaceful writing.  
“Hello, is this Kim Taehyung? Im calling about your friend Kang Jiwon.” I gulp. I didn’t expect any calls about this. His funeral was 2 days ago so the calls should’ve stopped. But instead of releasing any frustration, I let out a simple reply,”This is Taehyung. How may I help you?” I wait, hearing a sigh of relief on the other end of the line. What is this person calling for? They don’t seem like any office person or some nurse who happens to make all the calls at the front desk. Instead this female, seems normal.   
“My name is Oh Jisu. I have been contacted by a patient that they would like to meet you. Their name is Park Jimin. They have Kang Jiwons heart.” I silently panic, talking in everything the woman on the other line said. So maybe this is a nurse who stays at the front desk. But this is also a nurse informing me of a man who now claims my best friends heart. I don’t know how to feel. But I made the decision of his organs being donated. So the person probably just wants to thank me. So I agree.  
“I’ll do it. When would Mr. Park like to meet?” I say, slightly nervous. I wait a few seconds as the nurse ask the man who now owns my bestfriends heart. “Would you be able to come around 3pm today?” The nurse ask, waiting for my reply. I hesitate before responding with my answer.” Yes ma’am. 3pm today will work perfectly.” I can hear her small laugh as she whispers the news to the man beside her. “Okay thankyou sir. Have a nice day Mr. Kim.” And with that, she hangs up. 

 

Time to go meet the man who now claims my bestfriends heart.


	3. Hello

Taehyungs POV

2:54pm

I hesitate, I sigh, but I don’t cry. I’m standing, in front of Seoul National Hospital, 6 minutes before I’m suppose to be in to meet Park Jimin. A week ago I stood at these doors, standing in the same spot, saying good bye to Jiwon. I didn’t like that. I didn’t wanna come back. But for this I wanted too. I felt like I needed too.   
So I walk in. I walk fast, yet everything going on around me seems to go on so fast. I hear someone get a 911 emergency pager and start running towards the elevator. It scares me too think of that since that’s the last thing I really took in before they took Jiwon into the O.R. My skin starts to feel cold, I begin to feel dizzy, feeling he need to throw up. But I don’t. And I know it’s just because I’m nervous. So, I walk up to the front desk.  
“Hello, my name is Kim Taehyung. Im here to see Park Jimin.” I say, slowly. My heart is racing. Probably faster than any racing horse in the Kentucky Derby. And that’s saying something. “Ah yes, you must be the man he requested. Right this way sir.” The nurse responds with a kind smile, guiding me towards the elevators. It’s awkward, cold, depressing. A lot of people have probably been on this elevator. Alive then dead. It’s sad to think about it. But it’s the truth. Finally, the elevator stops and we get out. The nurse takes me towards a room and knocks.   
“Mr. Park? You guest Kim Taehyung has arrived.” She says, is a soft voice. Smiling at the man who I have yet to see. She lets me in and then leaves. I don’t look up. I don’t look at him. I’m scared to look at the man before me. Afraid that I’ll look at him and cry. Knowing that the man I grew up with, heart is in that mans chest. But that’s life. And life is pretty damn unfair.   
“Hi! You must me Taehyung. Kang Jiwons friend?” He says his name. He says it with no problem. Anger rushes through my veins as it feels like my blood is at a high boil. But I look up. And I meet kind eyes. “Y-yes.” I say, hesitating because of the beauty that is in front of me. Never in a million years have I ever felt like I have seen such beauty. It’s like that beauty that deserves to be in the most famous museum with the highest price. 

“Perfect.”


	4. Oh?

Taehyungs POV

“Perfect.” Jimin says, smiling sweetly up towards me. I realize I’ve just been standing by the door awkwardly, and quickly shift to take a seat near Jimins bed. “So, y-you wanted to meet me?” I say, quietly, not knowing what else to say. Jimin tilts his head, is smile going down a little. As if he’s studying me. It’s like he’s staring right through me, ye analyzing every detail about me. “Yep! I know you’re the man that allowed me to live.” He says cheerfully, his smile becoming wide again. I crack a small smile, feeling affected by the joyful aura he gives off. “I just wanted to say thankyou. Thankyou for allowing me to live.” There it is, the seriousness. I look at him in the eyes. His eyes are enchanting. It’s like they’re pulling me in. I feel safe looking into them. But I can’t stare for too long, so I reply,”With every death, another deserves to live. By losing one life, donating organs can save many. I wanted to help people. Jiwon didn’t get the full gift of life. I didn’t want to prevent others from not receiving that also.” I say, it’s the truth. It’s the truth that I hope more will understand so more can live after every death because no innocent person deserves death.   
“That was deep. Thankyou.” Jimin responded kindly. Smiling as tears formed in his eyes. “Oh please don’t cry. I don’t wanna make you cry good tears or bad tears. Just no tears at all please. Promise me no tears?” I say, taking his hand into my grasp. It felt, perfect. It’s like his small hand was made for my slightly larger hand. “Okay. I promise you.” Jimin says, a bright cheerful smile back on his face as he clasp his hand onto mine.

An hour later

“So, you’re getting discharged today?” I ask, as I watch him fill out the discharge papers that the nurse from earlier just brought in. “Yep, free from this hospital. Well I hope atleast.” He says laughing, as he finishes with his signature. For the last hour we had been talking, trying to get to know eachother. “Well, lets do something today.” I suggest, as I pop a piece of mint gum into my mouth. He looks at me with a eyebrow raised.”Like what?” He says, obviously surprised and confused by my sudden suggestion. I probably should’ve just kept quiet and not say anything but of course I for some reason could not help it. “How about..” I pause for a second. Man I really didn’t think this one through. “A amusement park?” He looks at me weird. Well there goes my confidence. 

“I’d love to go with you Taehyung.”


	5. Dark

Taehyungs POV

30 minutes later 

“So, where is it you live?” I ask, as we start heading towards my car. “The Holmes Apartments.” He replies quietly, a soft smile resting on his face. I nod, getting inside the car. I realize that Jimin has yet to get in the car. I look out the review mirror only to see him, standing beside the vehicle. I sit there for a moment, confused on what I’m suppose to do. But I decide on it, and hesitantly get out to the vehicle and stand beside Jimin.  
“It’s funny isn’t it?” He ask, still not looking at me. “Is what funny?” I ask, confused by his sudden words. He sighs, still not looking at me he explains,”The hospital. Supposedly they’re one of the safest places on earth. When in reality people die there everyday.” His words startled me. But he’s not wrong. In reality he is right. It’s the sad reality of the expectation. “You’re right.” I say, he looks at me but it’s my turn not to look back.”Everyday people go there and die. Everyday people go there hoping they will get the medicine they need, the surgeries they need. Some do but not all. Just think, thousands have walked through those doors alive, but only part of those thousands come alive. Most leave in a casket at the back of a hearse. Although most of everything that happens, happens outside of the hospital. It’s normally the inside of the hospital they see before laying at rest.” I then look at him. Getting those words out. He seems shocked, but I can see in his eyes that he understands. “You’re an interesting person Taehyung. Dark, but interesting.” He says, a small smile cracking from the corners of his lips. I look down, trying to hide the blush that runs across my cheeks while I smile like a dork. 

“Thanks. I get that a lot.”Yes


	6. Amusement Park

Taehyungs POV

 

“Well, here we are!” I say, smiling brightly at the amusement park in front of me. I can’t help but smile while being at one. They carry the happeiest memories. “Well you seem rather joyful. Different from your dark mood that you had earlier.” Jimin exclaims, a laugh escaping his lips. Water flying out of his still newly damp hair from when we stopped at his apartment earlier. “Aha, amusement parks always bring out the best of me.” I reply, looking at him. He smiles as his eyes lock mine. A wink escapes from my control. I watch him as his eyes widen and he looks down embarrassed.  
“So, what would you like to start with?” I ask, trying to contain a small laugh from Jimins actions. Still not looking at me, he responds quietly,”How about that roller coaster over there? The one called Titan?” I gulp, this was a very bad idea. He turns to look at me. Suddenly all that fear washes away as if it was never there. I nod,”Sounds good to me!”

That did not feel good for me. It was absolutely horrid- I honestly thought I was gonna cry. I hate heights I really do. And what’s even worse it was one of those loop roller coasters. I swear I’m lucky to be alive. I’m surprised I’m still alive because after that Jimin had us ride 5 more! “Those were fun weren’t the?” Jimin asked, a bright smile on his face. “Y-yeah they were!” I said, a fake smile to hide my embarrassment. Now what I really meant to say was,’No they were horrid. I thought after every rail, after every heartbeat I would die. I was waiting to fall and the last thing I ever saw was the scared look on your face as I fell to my awaiting death.’ But yeah I’m not gonna say that.   
“Haha yay! Let’s go to... the Ferris Wheel! The sun is setting so it’ll be absolutely beautiful!” He exclaims, already speed walking in the direction of the wheel of death. I swear this man wants to kill me. Or freak me out. Maybe just make my mental health disappear to the point all I can do is eat, sleep, and possibly blink. But I follow him, because this was my idea, and now I shall suffer


	7. Ombré of love

Taehyungs POV

We’re in line. Actually we’re at the front of the line. You know what I hate more than roller coasters? Staying in the air for long periods of times. Ferris Wheels are absolutely terrifying. They’re just gigantic circular pieces of metal with carts that happen to stay in place for 5 minutes at a time it seems. “Next!” The man in charge of the ride calls, looking directly at me and Jimin. I gulp, stepping into the box. The ride starts moving, waiting for it to start moving as I fasten the belt they provide. Then it starts; My fist clench against the railings as if falling could happen so easily, which could actually probably happen depending on how old the ride is and how it was made. “This is fun isn’t it?” Jimin asked, looking at me with a smile. Again, looking into his eyes as a smile in on his face takes away all the fear. But the truth still comes out,”N-no.” I mumble, looking away in embarrassment. His face shifts to a completely different emotion, worry spreading allover his face. “Oh. What’s wrong Tae?” I look up again. ‘Tae.’ It was the last thing Jiwon said to me. I break into a fit of tears. I can tell Jimin is panicking. He quickly unfastens his belt and hops over to my side and puts on the one in the seat. “Tae tell me.” He says, his voice suddenly deeper. It sends chills down my spine. “I’m just really afraid of heights, you know?” I say between sobs, laughing still taken over. Jimin looks at me confused, I mean how could he not be? I went from crying to laughing in a matter of 47 seconds. “O-oh.” He stutters, a small smile creeping back upon his face as he too laughs with me for the situation. 

“The sunset it beautiful you know?” I say, as our cart finally reaches the very top of the Ferris Wheel. The colors of orange, purple, pink, blue, yellow, all come clashing down onto eachother but making an effortlessly beautiful ombré sunset. “It is indeed. All the colors look so vibrant and beautiful.” He looks at me, a soft look in his eyes. 

Please never let this end


End file.
